This invention relates to the development of a business marketing/promotional product designed to separate the card holder from his competition. It offers a useful cleaning wipe (eye glass, computer screen, hand wipe) combined with the persons business card and heat sealed in a clear plastic wrapper ready to be handed out to prospective customers.
It is the process of combining the business card with the self-contained, pre-moistened cleaning wipe in a clear plastic wrapper that creates the marketing/promotional Sani Card product.